


How To Woo A Girl

by Vivian_Kennedy



Series: Post-Avengers: Endgame Works [2]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Sam Wilson, BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Love Rectangles, Love Triangles, Mental Health Issues, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Or Is It?, Other, Panic Attacks, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Steve Rogers, Rivalry, Sam Wilson Feels, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Scott is a Good Friend, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Smut, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_Kennedy/pseuds/Vivian_Kennedy
Summary: Bucky hasn't been with a girl since the '40s.You just want to help your crush out.





	How To Woo A Girl

"So, you've never been with a girl, since the '40s?", I asked in incredulity, unable to believe that James Buchanen 'Bucky' Barnes, aka Winter Soldier, also the Sergeant of the 107th Infantry Regiment in the army - a highly skilled sniper and an Avenger has never gone out with a girl ever since he got out of the ice. 

 

_Even his best friend Steve had a thing for Agent Sharon. Like it seems a bit weird, but who am I to judge?_

 

And his equally handsome friend was telling me that he hasn't been on a date since forever and I'm supposed to believe that? _That is such a lame-ass April Fool's joke._

 

_Still, I checked the calendar._

_Nope, we're still months away from April the 1st._

_Thank god._

 

"And you're telling me this, because.......?", Moana's post-movie credits were rolling on the screen and in the dim light, I can see how his brows crease into an uncertain scowl, his jaw has a tick that he had only when he's uncertain about things. 

 

He shouldn't feel this hesitant around us.  _Around me._

 

_Fuck Hydra for giving him trust issues._

 

"It's....", he drawls, uncertainty dripping from his tone, "I like  _someone"._

 

Oh.  _Oh._

 

_Of course, he likes someone._

 

And I'd be a fool to think that his 'special someone' is me. As much as my lovesick heart and sappy emotions want me to believe that James is capable of loving someone like  _me,_ I knew better. I knew better than to think that. I don't deserve  _him._

 

_He deserves better._

 

_Everyone knows that._

 

_Someone as beautiful as him deserves someone just as good-looking as him by his side. Someone as strong as him deserves someone who can stand their own in a fight. Someone as funny and kind as him deserves someone who can laugh along with his jokes and is just as benevolent as him. Someone as tormented and broken as him deserves someone who can help him piece him back together little by little; someone who was there for him when he cannot sleep because of his nightmares._

 

And that someone is not  _me._ That someone can never be  _me._

_"_ Good for you, man".

 

_'Good for you, man? What are you, a jock in high school, or something?'_

 

My thoughts or my opinions _did not matter._ My feelings for a certain man from Brooklyn _did not matter._ What matters is _him_ and _what he feels._

 

"So......", he hesitates for way too long, so I put an end to him beating around the bloody bush. 

 

"You want my help? You got it, man", I pat his right shoulder, since he gets uncomfortable whenever anyone gets too close to his left one. 

 

And, you don't make your 'friends' uncomfortable, do you _now?_

* * *

  _It was in Wakanda when I met him. Steve, along with his team had come to escort Barnes for his cryo-sleep. I had been working with Princess Shuri on the cryogenic chamber when her brother, King T'Challa escorted the visitors into the lab. I absolutely had no idea that some of these guests would've ended up being a huge part of my life in the future._

* * *

 

_"How is it coming along, Shuri?", I heard T'Challa ask Shuri, as she worked on some designs on the holographic screen._

_"Pretty well, brother. If you'll be quiet for the next hundred years, I might finish it in time", she smirked a little at her own jibe, but her brother just shook his head at her._

_"Well, as much as I would like to give a fitting response to your remark, I believe you'd rather I tell you why we've been preparing this for", he motioned toward the chamber and my ears perked up._

_I had been helping the Princess with her project for the past six weeks, getting the cryo all prepped up for whatever it'll get used for. Which I had no idea about._

_I peek from my computer to see that the King was not alone. It seems he was showing the visitors around the palace. The King and Princess talk some more, and then she is introduced to each one of the guests. I didn't really need an introduction; I knew who these people were- their faces were plastered all over the newspapers and the TV screens. They are the Avengers- or at least used to be. All except one- Sergeant Barnes. Some know him as a ruthless assassin, others knew him as a war veteran._

_Shuri makes her way over to my scattered desk, alongside the Captain and his best friend._

_"This is Captain Rogers", she attempts to familiarize us as the blonde nods slightly, "and this is Sergeant Barnes"._

_The said man stays motionless, save for his sky-blue eyes twinkling in....pain? Confusion? Fear, maybe?_

_"The chamber will be ready soon, Sergeant", I say firmly, as I do a final take at the machine in front of me._

_"Okay. Can't wait to get a brain freeze", he said out gruffly, but I was able to detect a hint of sarcasm in his remark and couldn't help but scoff to hide my amusement._

_"You need to have a brain to get a brain freeze, Sergeant", I smirked as I sauntered off to the experiment area. Barnes was only able to guffaw out loud at that._

_An almost inaudible 'I like her' escaped the man's lips and I pretended I didn't preen internally at the compliment. I could tell we'll end up as really good friends by the end of it all._

_People knew Sergeant Barnes as many things. A ruthless assassin to some, a war veteran to others._

_I got to know him as my friend._

* * *

"....-hey! Hey!", Wanda snapped her fingers in front of me, and I finally come back to the present. 

_'Seems I've come a long way since I met Buck for the first time._

"What? Couldn't enter my mind and snap me out of my thoughts?", I teased back, as I take a sip of my Iced Latte.  _It is scorching hot, after all._

She raised her hands up in defense, "Geez, woman! You're the one who made me pinky promise I'll never infiltrate your mind", she pouted and leaned back in her rickety chair, dew settling on her tall glass of tropical juice. 

_Goddammit, she's adorable._

_No wonder people fall for her left and right._

_Too bad she's already committed to Vision._

"I did, didn't I?", and I am grateful for that. Not that I don't trust her or anything. I can trust her with my sad, pathetic life. I just cannot trust her with  _this._

_If she got to know how I feel about Bucky, what will she do? What'll be her response? Will she scoff and brush it off? Or will she laugh at me for being so stupid? For being so naive? For thinking I'll ever have a chance with a guy like him? Will she......?_

"Oh, Nat just texted. I have to go for training. You'll be fine on your own, right?", she asks frantically as she checks her phone and picks up her share of shopping bags and hurries off,"Thanks, you're the best!" 

As I sat alone in the open cafe, I can only think one thing,  _'Why am I always left behind?'_

* * *

 

Sam was sitting on the sofa in the common lounge when I walked in. He passed a bottle to me as I plopped beside him. The TV was playing  _Criminal Minds._

"Long day?", he asked, his eyes still glued to the screen. 

"Yeah. I'm really tired out. Don't think I can walk all the way to my room", I let the now empty beer bottle sit on the coffee table, as I cuddled into him. 

"You keep on doing that, honey and it won't take long Tony to put two and two together", he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I couldn't help but giggle lightly at his antics. 

"Does that mean I'll have to give up on my cuddle bear?", I tried to fake a pout, but damn I know it is nowhere as cute as Wanda. Or sultry like Natasha's. 

_But a girl's gotta try. Even when she has crippling low self-esteem._

"Never, babygirl.  _Never",_ he whispers and I was barely able to catch that as I fell asleep. 

* * *

 There are three things I notice, when I woke up the next morning. 

 

#1- I was sleeping in a bed much softer than the one I was used to. 

#2- This was not my room. I clearly remember passing out on the couch. 

#3- Sam was cuddling me like his very life depended on it. 

 

I tried to break free, but to no avail. Also, I had abruptly woken up Sam, who nuzzled my neck lightly and greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. 

 

"Good morning, sunshine", he flashed a crooked smile my way as he got up from the bed, stretching his arms. 

 

_Gods, why did he has to be perfect?_

 

 

"Ugh, my head is killing me", I followed suit, my legs swaying slightly under the weight. 

 

"You had, like, one beer. Must be because you slept without dinner. Go on then," he shooed me out of the room as he entered the bathroom," I'll join you for breakfast shortly". 

 

As I left the room, I crashed into someone. That someone was Bucky, who I hadn't talked to for the past three days. 

 

_Well, talk about awkward._

 

He looked at me intensely with his sky blue eyes- always analyzing, always calculating. I couldn't help but feel as if he was trying to find something that wasn't there- as if he was unearthing some unknown truth. Fearing that he'd be able to see what I feel for him, I quickly excused myself with, "Hey, I'm gonna get started on breakfast. You're okay with pancakes, right? 'k, bye!" , I fled the room and made my way to the common kitchen. 

 

I did not meet Bucky at breakfast. 

* * *

 

It was a week later at movie night when he decided to approach me. Clint was drunk out of his mind, babbling out nonsensical and incoherent words as Natasha tried to make him drink ginger tea _(a godsend for curing hangovers, really)_. Bruce was already fast asleep in his armchair, knees up to his chin and his fuzzy Pikachu socks were visible for the world to look at _(he looked real cute in them, too)_. Steve had switched the channel to a nature documentary, long after the movie ended.

 

Tony wasn't able to join, as he was spending time with Pepper on a real date, while Peter babysat Morgan. More like, Peter and Morgan watching Disney movies with overgrown manchilds. After the second movie ended, Morgan was fast asleep. So, he had taken her to her room and put her to sleep. Given that he wasn't back since a hour, he probably dozed off too. 

 

Bucky was god-knows-where and I was parched. I went into the kitchen, making a beeline for the fridge. As I gulped down the cool water greedily, I caught a glimpse of the man of the hour, perched up on the island. 

 

"Hey there", he scuffed out huskily.  _Man, how I have forgotten how good his voice sounds. Like a heavenly mix of melted chocolate and honey._

 

I nodded timidly, my head hanging low as I admired the tile work done on the floor.

 

"Hi, I guess". 

 

"It wouldn't be bad if you'd let me know that you're still breathing, ya know?", he tapped the bottle a few times on the slab, swinging his legs lightly in the air. 

 

_How cute._

 

"Yeah, sorry about that. Have a lot of load at work", I murmured as I kept the bottle right where it belonged- in the refrigerator. 

 

 

 _How cute._   

 

"Is Tony troubling you again? I know that he's a workaholic, but sometimes he forgets that people can't work for 72-hours straight with no sleep. I'll talk to him, get him off your case-". 

 

"No, no....It's nothing like that", I waved my hand off, hoping to wave his worries away as well. 

 

"I'm.....I'm sorry I didn't see you for so long", i said sincerely, hoping to convey what I feel for him in little ways.  _In the little ways._

 

He shook his head off, and jumped off the island. He ruffled my hair and just as he was about to leave, he turned to me and asked,"So, master. When is our first lesson gonna be?"

 

_Yeah, I promised him, didn't I?_

 

"Soon". 

 

_You bet your fucking ass I'm gonna help my friend out._

 

**Author's Note:**

> The updates will be irregular AF. 
> 
> Sorry. Please don't kill me. :')


End file.
